


Sharing is Caring

by ALilyPea (alilypea)



Series: Tarlos Valentine 2021 [1]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alilypea/pseuds/ALilyPea
Summary: TK has a favourite outfit that Carlos wears.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Tarlos Valentine 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157984
Comments: 20
Kudos: 164
Collections: Tarlos Valentine 2021





	Sharing is Caring

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Tarlos Corazonados Weekend](https://tarlos-valentine.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.
> 
> **Prompt:** “Babe, please, sharing is caring” + Blanket Hogging + Favourite Outfit
> 
> Thank you for reading. Comments, kudos, likes and reblogs are always welcome.

“Is that my shirt?” Carlos asked TK, tilting his head to the side and looking at his boyfriend as he looped his belt through the loops of his pants. 

TK nodded his head. “I need to do some laundry or bring some more clothes over; I figured you wouldn’t mind.” He hoped that Carlos wouldn’t mind and was confident that he’d worn one of his shirts before. Maybe not for long, but...

Carlos smiled and pulled him close, kissing him on the lips, his hand sliding down TK’s side to grip his hip as he nibbled on his bottom lip. “I don’t mind at all,” he said as he pulled away. “After all, sharing is caring,” he winked.

TK grinned at him. “Good to see you were raised right.”

Carlos nodded, “I was. Though, if you’re going to wear one of my t-shirts, you can wear a clean one, not grab one from the hamper.” He laughed softly as TK’s cheeks turned pink and, with another kiss, left the room and bounded down the stairs.

———

“Is that my shirt?” TK asked two days later as he walked into the kitchen, eyeing Carlos’ broad shoulders, which might be stretching out his most comfortable Austin FD t-shirt. He found he didn’t quite mind as he walked up behind Carlos and wrapped his arms around his waist, hooking his chin over Carlos’ shoulder. 

“Yep,” Carlos replied, feeding TK a piece of chopped pepper and moving his hips slightly, so they swayed together. 

“You keep that up, and we’re not getting to dinner,” TK warned him, chewing; he lowered his head and pressed his forehead to Carlos’ shoulderblade, enjoying feeling the way those muscles could move. 

“I think you can resist me for at least a half-hour,” Carlos told him with a small laugh.

“15 minutes,” TK joked back and pulled away; taking a look at Carlos, he smiled and kissed his cheek. “I think this is my favourite outfit on you.” 

“You like me wearing your clothes?” Carlos put the chopped vegetables in the skillet and handed a spatula to TK as he moved toward the fridge to fetch the chicken. 

“I do,” TK replied. “Especially my name.” 

Carlos shot him a grin and shook his head. “I see how it is, not so much sharing as caring as I’m yours.”

TK nodded and flipped some of the veggies, poking at them slightly; he shrugged his shoulders. “You were the first one to declare me yours.” 

“Yeah, but I’ve been yours since day one,” Carlos replied. 

TK bit his bottom lip and shifted from side to side as he fought the (undoubtedly) goofy smile that wanted to breakthrough. “And I was the idiot.”

“Nope,” Carlos washed his hands and, when they were dry, brought one up to squeeze the back of TK’s neck gently. “You were healing,” he kissed his cheek before he nudged him out of the way. “Go wash up; this will be ready soon.”

“You saying I’m dirty?” TK joked, wiggling his eyebrows. 

“You can be,” Carlos smirked back at him. “Now go.” 

\-----

“Carlos,” TK huffed, shifting around on the bed. He didn’t usually find it too cold in Austin, but there was something weird happening weather-wise, that was for sure. He also didn’t like to sleep in anything except his underwear, which meant that he was left shivering when his boyfriend stole all the sheets. 

Carlos made a soft humming noise, but other than that just seemed to burrow deeper into the blanket wrap he’d managed. 

TK huffed again and gripped the edge of the blanket, trying to tug it away from Carlos. 

“No, mine,” Carlos muttered, rolling over so that he was facing away from TK.

“You have got to be kidding me,” TK said, louder than he’d intended. “Babe, please, sharing is caring.”

Carlos jerked awake, “Hmm, what? What’s going on? You okay?” 

TK couldn’t help but laugh, shaking his head. “If I’d known you were such a blanket hog, I would’ve brought my stuff from my Dad’s place.” 

Carlos rolled back over, unwrapping himself sluggishly from the blankets; he managed an apologetic smile in TK’s direction. “Sorry, was cold.” 

TK shifted over in the bed, sighing happily when his cooled skin met Carlos’ warmer skin. 

“Damn,” Carlos flinched slightly and then wrapped himself and the blankets around TK, tugging him close. “Just wake me up next time.” 

“I woke you up this time,” TK chuckled and kissed Carlos’ jaw before he settled in, one of his legs slotting in between Carlos’. “You’re lucky you’re cute.” 

“Hmm, no, I’m lucky you’re cute,” Carlos murmured, clearly already on his way back to sleep, his grip on TK growing a bit more lax.

TK closed his eyes and sighed softly. He did love living here.


End file.
